<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream (I wanna ruin our friendship) by karlspaintednails</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326539">Dream (I wanna ruin our friendship)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlspaintednails/pseuds/karlspaintednails'>karlspaintednails</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnap - fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arcades, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Drugs, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, dreamnap, high, inspired by a song, its a bit angsty, its cute, photo booth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlspaintednails/pseuds/karlspaintednails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sapnap wants to ruin their friendship<br/>~<br/>the dream team go to college and sap feels like his friendship with dream is falling apart..</p><p>ALL FLUFF!<br/>also found on wattpad!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap always stayed quiet. </p><p>No matter how much of a risk taker he was, he never wanted to risk anything valuable.</p><p>He would rather keep what he had, then risk loosing it and never have it again. </p><p>It was the type of person he was, it's not his fault he developed a fear of being alone after his father left him in the dark alone..</p><p>Unable to find his way back home, running into things a 12 year old never should, but was thankful when a police officer brought him in and save him from who knows what.</p><p>A few weeks after the incident, he met Dream. The one who changed everything. </p><p>He will never forget that day, he was playing in the park and was wearing his favourite minecraft teeshirt, when suddenly fell down into the warm sand. </p><p>"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" He heard a small voice come from above him. </p><p>When he opened his eyes, he saw a genuine look of guilt fall onto a boys face he looked about 13 with his hand reached out, waiting for him to grab. </p><p>Sapnap stayed quiet for a moment, just looking into his emerald eyes before taking his hand and pulling himself up. </p><p>"My little sister, Drista, never looks where she's going! I'm Dream by the way" Who seems to be Dream said, "What's your name?"</p><p>He look up again before looking around, before my eyes land on his shirt, "Uh, i'm S-Sapnap" He says, "Thank you, it's uh, it's no problem. I um.. really like your shirt"</p><p>Dream is confused before looking down at his own shirt and sneaks a peek towards Sapnap's shirt, before smiling widely, "You play minecraft too??" </p><p>Sapnap smiled and nodded his head, "i think we're going to be great friends" He thinks.  </p><p>Ever since that day, the two have been playing together for years, turns out they went to the same school and never left each other's side. </p><p>They played minecraft together almost every night and had sleepovers nearly every weekend. If they couldn't, they'd sleep call with each other. </p><p>When they finally graduated high school, they decided to go to the college together and of course, as roommates. </p><p>Along the way, Dream made a new friend in his class that was soon added to their friend group, George.</p><p>He was pretty nice, Sapnap thought, but a bit annoying at first but was pretty cool after getting to know him more. </p><p>As the school year went on though, Sapnap left like he wasn't as close to Dream as he used to be. <br/>He was always with George. <br/>He was there too, but he felt almost like a third wheel. </p><p>Sometimes they'd hang out with each other with out Sapnap if he was busy, and when Dream came back to their dorm, all he would do is talk about George and what they've been doing. </p><p>Even though it hurt him, Sapnap kept a smile on his face and hmm to Dream's words, "That's great! He sounds awesome, maybe next time i can join you guys" He suggested. </p><p>Dream lit up and agreed right away, "Totally! Well i'm gonna go take a shower and head to bed soon, see ya in a few" He said before getting up and into their connected bathroom. </p><p>"Kk" Sapnap replied, he looked at the bathroom door as it fully closed. "...sometimes i wish it was just the two of us..." Sapnap thought before looking back at his computer screen, continuing whatever he was doing. </p><p>His eyes averted to behind the screen to a photo booth picture that was ripped in half pinned to the wall. His eyes lit up as the memory flooded into his brain, a large smile creeping onto his face. </p><p>~</p><p>Back in high school, it's become a tradition for the two of them to always hang out every wednesday afternoon and go do something fun together. Either it going to watch a movie, go to the arcade, skate park, anything. They made sure that the night always ended with the two buying a slushee from 7/11.</p><p>One particular evening after school, Sapnap really wanted to go to the arcade and begged Dream if they could go. </p><p>"Please Dream? It'll be so much fun! Just like when we were 12 and 13, please?" Sapnap pleaded while walking over to Dream's car, waiting for him to unlock it. </p><p>Dream smirked and rolled his eyes, laughing at the way his best friend is acting right now, "Okay okay fine, I never said no, so..." Dream said, looking into the ravenette's eyes, "..yes" He stated and watched his facial expression change from pleading to happiness, jumping up and down in his seat. </p><p>"Yes! I cannot wait to see all the parent's faces when they see a 16 and a 17 year old go walk in to play some games" Sapnap said, radiating pure happiness off his body that Dream couldn't help but admire for a few seconds, just watching him be happy made him happy. </p><p>The drive to the arcade was quick thanks to Dream and they quickly made their way inside. Sapnap was right, all the parent's faces of disapproval came crashing down the moment they stepped in. </p><p>They had a blast just the two of them, playing games here and there, competing against each other to see who was better then the other, it felt like they were kids again. </p><p>Sapnap's eyes shot open when he saw a photo booth in the corner of his eye and squealed, "Dream! look, a photo booth! We have to take pictures, common!" He said and before Dream can respond, he automatically grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the tight space. </p><p>It was definitely not made for two well developed teenagers but they made it work. "It's, a little tight in here- ouch!" Dream exclaimed, hitting his head on the roof only to get a fit of giggles in return. </p><p>"Aw are you okay? I know it's a bit cramped, but it'll be fun i promise!" Sapnap said, getting change out of his pockets to put into the machine slot.</p><p>Dream couldn't argue, the smile on Sapnap's face just made him want to give him all he wants just to see that smile again, "It's okay, i'm sure it will be, so what poses should we do?" He asked. </p><p>"Uhm, Oh, i know! Let's do cute piece signs in the first one" Sapnap suggested. "...and um, can i kiss you?" The ravenette asked hesitantly. </p><p>Dream's eyes widened a bit, blush coating his cheeks lightly, "w-wha..?" He asked, laughing a bit. </p><p>"O-on the cheek of course!! a-and you can on mine too!" Sapnap defended himself quickly, laughing before adding on, "You know, in a homie way!"</p><p>Dream laughed a bit before relaxing a little bit, why did that make him feel so warm inside? and why does he kinda wish it wasn't in a homie way..? The brunette quickly came back from his day dream when Sapnap asked what the last pose should be. "Uhm... oh! we can do rock star poses?" Dream suggested. </p><p>Sapnap's face lit up at that amd agreed right away, no longer waisting any more time, he quickly shoved the coins into the slot machine, waiting for the familiar voice to start counting down. "Ready? piece signs fight, kiss you, kiss me, and rock star"</p><p>Dream smiled, "Got it". He was a bit nervous when the kissing posses came but pushed the aside when he heard the numbers counting down, </p><p>3..2</p><p>"Quick, quick!" Sapnap's voice is heard. They quickly get into position, Sapnap closing both of eye with an open mouth smile, his hands closed into pieces signs beside his face as he into a 'kawaii' pose.<br/>Dream instead closed his lips into a duck face and starred into the camera with ease, bringing one of his piece signs close to the camera, and posing just in time. </p><p>..1! </p><p>"Okay come here!" Sapnap exclaimed, grabbing Dream's hand in his with the other on his cheek, holding him gently as kissed his cheek. The warm moment in clear shot of the picture. The brunette's face was a flushed red when he felt soft lips on his cheek, he was shocked when he felt his hand on his face, keeping him still as he did his smooch.</p><p>3..2</p><p>The warmth that struck through him in that moment made him smiled wildly just in time for the picture to be taken.  </p><p>..1!</p><p>"Your turn!" Dream said this time, a giggle along with a smirk filling him as he brought an arm around his shoulder and gripped his chin between his fingers softly before pressing his lips on his cheek now. Sapnap giggled as he felt Dream's beard scruff tickle his face, heating up under his touch and hold which made him feel vulnerable in a way.</p><p>3..2..1!</p><p>Sapnap was mid giggle as the picture was taken, making that moment of pure happiness that Dream loved so much last forever which made his heart flutter. </p><p>"Last one! Ready?" Dream called out, looking over to Sapnap and smiled before he got into position, squinting one of his eyes closed with his tongue fully sticking out, along with both of his hands in a rock-in-roll gesture, being in the stereotypical rock star pose.<br/>Meanwhile Sapnap posed with his tongue sticking out of his open mouth as his used his middle finger to stretch the skin under his eyes, rolling them back, doing a signature anime pose that he used one too many times. </p><p>3..2..1!</p><p>And just like that, the pictures finally taken and imprinted on a photograph. Sapnap was excited to see the pictures and automatically climbed out of the booth as Dream took his time to not hit his head again. </p><p>The pictures came out soon enough and Sapnap fell in love with them. The two laughed and admired the pictures, especially the ones of the two kissing each other's cheeks. </p><p>Sapnap wanted all 4 pictures for his own but knew Dream would want them two, so they agreed to split it half, Sapnap wanted the one with Dream kissing him so he automatically ripped it and handed the other half to Dream, "Here you go! You can have the one with me kissing you and i'll have the one with you kissing me!" </p><p>Dream didn't argue as that was the one he originally wanted and smiled. </p><p>The memory soon faded back as Sapnap came back to reality, his heart felt warm and remembered why he enjoyed having Dream with him in his life</p><p>—<br/>Word Count: 1774</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We Should Be Lovers Instead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING:: DRUG USE AND KISSES</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap always stayed quiet. </p><p>No matter how much of a risk taker he was, he never wanted to risk anything valuable.</p><p>He would rather keep what he had, then risk loosing it and never have it again. </p><p>So when the thought of George maybe having feeling towards Dream, his Dream. It made him regret all of his life decisions that lead him to this moment. </p><p>The thought of Dream leaving him for George made his heart dropped to his stomach and felt like a switch in his body just flipped into reality.</p><p>The thought of being alone with no one around but his own thoughts made him feel powerless, like a part of him was missing. </p><p>He never wanted to be alone, let alone the thought of it.</p><p>...But there was still hope, right? Maybe- maybe Dream won't return George's feelings if he does confess. Maybe he won't leave him for George. Maybe there's still has a chance that he won't be left alone again.</p><p>Maybe he can get what he wants if he just.. does something about it. </p><p>Now. He needs to win his heart before he risks him being gone forever. </p><p>~</p><p>So when the day George was busy with his own school work, Sapnap and Dream were finally left in their shared dorm room together, alone. Just like it used to be..</p><p>It felt a bit weird at first, but Sapnap quickly shook all of his worries away after realizing he and Dream and still friends, no matter what happened between them, they still knew each other the most out of everyone. </p><p>So here they were, hanging out in their dorm with a random playlist of songs playing in the background. Dream was sitting in a bean bag he had bought from walmart the other day and played on his phone, while Sapnap sat on his own bed by the window, occasionally looking out of it before getting caught starring at the brunette. </p><p>"Why're you starring at me, Pandas? Something on your mind?" Dream teased, using the childhood nickname he hasn't used in a while. </p><p>Sapnap was surprised by the nickname, a light blush tinted his cheeks a bright pink, "Oh of course i do, you know me so well Dreamy~" Sapnap teased back, feeling relaxed with this conversation. </p><p>Dream scoffed and looked up, dropping his phone to give full attention to the ravenette in front of him. "Okay, what is it then? Is it something important? Is it a girl? Is it for me..? Tell me tell me tell me!" Dream said like child, jumping in his bean bag. </p><p>Sapnap laughed at his childish friend, cringing a bit when Dream thought it was about a girl, 'if anything i like you, idiot'. "Patients best friend" he said before smirking and got off his bed to reach into his drawer in his desk, pulling out what appears to be a baggie with a singular joint inside, along with a lighter. "I managed to pop open the window the other day and got myself some weed when you were out with Gogy" Sapnap says, "..care to join me?" </p><p>Sapnap wiggled his eyebrows as he waited for Dream to answer, his shocked expression turning into a wide smile made the ravenette giggle, 'my lord, he's so cute' he thought to himself. </p><p>"What the hell, how did you get some??" Dream asked, getting up to sit cross legged in front of Sapnap near the window while he opened the window to let fresh air in. </p><p>"One never reveals his secrets" Sapnap teased again, closing his eyes as he put a hand on his heart and the other infront of himself, laughing. </p><p>Dream rolled his eyes and scoffed again, "Alright alright, fine. Yes, open that shit up and teach me how to do it, i wanna try some"</p><p>Sapnap has tried some on his own time when Dream was busy with his other friends back in high school, don't get him wrong, he wanted his first time to be with Dream but no matter how many times he asked if he wanted a hit, he'd always decline and said he wanted to wait until he was in college. </p><p>Well, they're in college now, and Dream was still a bit hesitant at first but always wondered what was so hyped about it and wanted to try it at least once. And what better person to do it with then his best friend that was already an expert?</p><p>"Finally! Dream finally says yes. I'll show you how to do it, it's really easy when you know how to do it properly, but since it's your first time it may burn a little" Sapnap explained before putting the joint between his lips and flicks on his lighter. </p><p>He slowly inhaled and deeply inhale again. He let it sit in his throat for a few seconds before slowly exhaling. The joint took a little bit to actually hit and he soon fell into relaxation, letting his shoulders fall with ease as he went in for another hit, reliving the ride of emotions all over again. </p><p>Dream admired the way Sapnap smoked with ease, the way his fingers clung around the thin rolled up paper and how his eyes dilate whenever he exhales. He really has beautiful features, Dream though, he never really looked at how pretty one can be. </p><p>He was confused about these feelings he suddenly admired from Sapnap, maybe it reminded him of them when they were in high school? maybe why they're friends in the first place? who knows. All he knows is that he doesn't seem to mind it. </p><p>Sapnap continued for a little bit longer, occasionally offering some to Dream, but refused until he finally accepted. </p><p>"You want me to light it for you?" Sapnap offered, scooting over so Dream can sit closer toward the window, and also closer to him. He could feel the heat that radiated off Dream body as he shuffled closer, taking the joint from Sapnap's hands. </p><p>"Yeah, i feel like i'm gonna burn myself heh" Dream laughed as Sapnap giggled as well. 'gosh, he's adorable' the brunette thought to himself. </p><p>He placed the joint between his own lips and let Sapnap light it, he inhaled like he saw the brunette do and quickly exhaled as he felt a rushed feeling of hot boiling coal stinging his throat. </p><p>He coughed from reflex that soon gave him the feeling of someone poking a hot mental ride into your neck and blocking your air ways for a bit after finally going back down. </p><p>Sapnap laughed softly as he patted Dream's back a bit, slowly rubbing it, knowing it'll help him. He felt bad for laughing but he knew he couldn't do much. The brunette soon came down from his coughing fit and accepted a bottle of water offered by Sapnap, "Yeah i figured that'll happen, feel any different?" Sapnap asked. </p><p>Dream rolled his eyes and groaned, "Ugh, ow that's a feeling i've never felt before" He huffed out with a smile, "..Uhm just a little, not too much though" He answered. </p><p>"Yeah it sucks but it gets fun after you don't feel it anymore though" Sapnap reassured. "You wanna try again?" </p><p>Dream shook his head, taking another sip of water, "No, you go, i'll try again in a bit" He said, waving his friend off to smoke again. </p><p>Sapnap nodded and took the joint back into his fingers and placed it between his lips once again. </p><p>Soft tunes played in the background that was found on their shared playlist rang in the background, connecting with the vibe perfectly as they continued their sesh. </p><p>After a few hits, Sapnap spoke up again, "Hey Dream? D-do you wanna try shotgunnng it..?" He asked hesitantly. </p><p>Dream moved his head to the side, "What's that?" He asked, confused. </p><p>"It's like, it's like less then a regular joint hit" Sapnap started explaining, "L-like i'll inhale it and then exhale it into you mouth, you know?" He finished with a small blush on his face. </p><p>Dream kept quiet as he thought about it for a moment, debating if he wanted to ruin his lungs all over again but realizing it's not gonna be a lot he figured, "Yeah sure, why not" </p><p>A smile grew onto Sapnap's face when he heard the voice of approval. He moved himself and motioned Dream to come closer.</p><p>Dream blushed a bit and grinned, shifting closer to Sapnap and giggled lightly. It's been a while since the two hung out together and enjoyed each other's company so this felt nice for the two of them. </p><p>"Okay so i'm going to take a hit from the joint and then blow it into your mouth..." Dream starred at him for a moment before laughing a bit. Sapnap snickered after realizing he worded it wrong and groaned, jokingly hitting Dream's shoulder. "You know what i mean!!" </p><p>Dream laughed a bit more and finally calmed down, taking a deep breathe before speaking again, "I'm a bit nervous teehee" Dream joked, bringing his fingers together and looked away. </p><p>Sapnap laughed out loud at that and reassured Dream, "Itll be fine, it won't hurt as bad as an actual joint hit so you have nothing to worry about" He said, placing his hands on his knee, smiling innocently with his teethe. </p><p>Dream looked into his face and lightly smiled, 'that's not the only thing i'm nervous about' He thought quickly. "O-okay okay, i'm ready whenever you are" Dream smiled, looking towards Sapnap with a smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>daddy issues is now playing in the background. </p><p> </p><p>The joint was soon placed back into Sapnap's lips to inhale the smoke once more. The burning curds of exotic plants was slowly inhaled and kept still for a moment as Sapnap turned towards Dream, reaching for his face. </p><p>Dream didn't know what to expect when he felt Sapnap's hands hold his face gently, positioning him towards his lips and saw his childhood friend's deep eyes when he slowly leaned in. </p><p>Dream's world felt like it was going in slow motion, only for a second. But in that one, singular quick second, he felt his cheeks go warm and butterflies flutter in his stomach. He felt like his couldn't breathe and felt rough yet gentle fingers graze his cheeks. </p><p>It felt.. nice. It was a feeling he's felt before, but they felt different with Sapnap. </p><p>His one-second-day-dream was soon interrupted as Sapnap exhale the smoke into his open mouth. Dream quickly inhaled, feeling the familiar bitter and rough taste down his throat. </p><p>Although it wasn't as bad as the first hit, the smoke went down his throat smoothly and it was a lot less like Sapnap promised. His hands left his face after that. </p><p>Instead, he was met with unfamiliar feeling that soon hit him like a truck, the feeling of all of your weight being lifted off your shoulders at once as euphoria soon hit, smacking you across the face as your head got fuzzy, and body moved slow. </p><p>"Woah.." Dream exclaimed. His eyes opening wide as he looked around the room, still feeling quite flusters after what happened with Sapnap a few moments ago, along with the sudden feeling of wanting more. </p><p>More of ... everything. </p><p>Sapnap looked up and laughed, a hand covering his mouth at the sight of Dream's state. "It finally hit you.." Sapnap asked, still giggling as he held his arm, keeping him from falling down. "It's fun, right?" </p><p>Dream came back to senses and laughed as well, "Yeah, this is so fun. I wanna do it again" Dream exclaimed, smiling widely as he held onto Sapnap's long sleeve, hoping up and down lightly. </p><p>Sapnap giggled and nodded, "You wanna shotgun it again or try hitting it yourself?" Sapnap asked, looking into his eyes softly. </p><p>Dream's heart skipped a beat at the thought of shotgunning it with Sapnap again. "Shotgunning, i don't want to risk burning my throat again" He said with a laugh. </p><p>Sapnap smiled and nodded "Okay" He said softly. He really liked his time with Dream. It felt like old days all over again and it made his heart really warm. He was glad his friendship with Dream still felt the same even after feeling like they've drifted apart. It felt strong again. </p><p>Once again, Sapnap inhaled the joint and soon came closer to Dream. He felt his cheeks grow warm when Dream asked to shotgun again, the feeling of his cold hands against his soft cheeks and his lips so close to the other made everything around him disappear. He wished he could just pushed himself just ever so slightly to connect his lips with his. </p><p>While he slowly exhaled into the others mouth, his eyes were heavily lidded, keeping them slightly open. He watched the other inhale with ease and look up into his eyes. </p><p>Sapnap's hands were still holding his face gently, keeping him in place as they starred. The two experiencing the euphoric high together, sharing the air between the small gap of space. </p><p>"..I wanna ruin our friendship.." Sapnap mumbled under his breathe, still deep in his own thoughts as he looked over Dream's face. </p><p>Dream slowly looked into Sapnap's face, not quite understanding what he means. "...what?" He said softly, giving as much of his attention to the man sitting in front of him his high mind possibly can. His hands found themselves on his waist as he didn't know what to do. </p><p>Sapnap couldn't hold back anymore, the sight of Dream's lips right in front of him was teasing the living hell out of him and he didn't care what happened afterwards, he just wanted to do what he wanted to do back in high school all those years ago.</p><p>Sapnap slowly grazed his finger along Dream's cheek before closing the gap between them, connecting their lips. </p><p>The moment their lips met, literal fireworks felt like they were being shot from the inside out. Everything finally felt right, like it fit perfectly into place. Like this was meant to be.</p><p>The older didn't waste any time automatically kissing the other back. He leaning himself more into the kiss while their lips dancing in sync. He always knew the younger was someone special, he always felt something stronger between the two and he never knew why. </p><p>Dream felt so incredibly bad when he unconsciously started hanging out with George more and leaving Sapnap behind, the one he's known the longest. So when he felt a pair of lips on his, he knew he made the right choice. </p><p>Sapnap was the one who pulled back after what felt like forever, allowing the two to finally catch their breath. His eyes averted from Dream's to somewhere else, suddenly feeling nervous and out of place, like he did something wrong. </p><p>But those thoughts were soon interrupted when a warm hand met his cheek, softly moving it to look towards Dream. His eyes showed nothing but loving care and adoration. Before either of the two said anything, Dream brought their lips back together once more. </p><p>This time felt a little different, it felt like they've been doing this since forever, like it was meant to be. Their lips moved in perfect harmony, Dream lightly grazed his tongue along Sapnap's bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen their kiss.</p><p>Without a second thought, Sapnap opened his mouth and allowed the other to explore, leaving every corner of his mouth untouched. Sapnap couldn't help but moan into their kiss, wrapping his arms securely around Dream's neck and letting himself fall backwards onto the bed, dragging Dream on top of him. </p><p>Dream was caught off guard but didn't complain, crawl onto Sapnap and secured himself between his legs, their lips still pressed together the whole time. </p><p>Dream finally broke their kiss this time only to lean into Sapnap's neck, slowly grazing his lips and tongue along the fresh, untouched skin. </p><p>"..yes" Dream suddenly said against Sapnap's neck.</p><p>Confusion settled on Sapnap's face for a moment, "..huh?" He asked. </p><p>Dream giggled before pulling his face out to look at Sapnap once again. His fingers slowly made their way into his hair, brushing through the soft silk strands before speaking up. "i agree" Dream breathed out, "...we should be lovers instead.."</p><p>Sapnap's face immediately lit up after hearing that sentence fall from his lips. A large smile plastered on his face along with pink rosie cheeks.</p><p>Without saying another word, Sapnap leaned up and pecked his lips softly, letting it linger for a moment before hugging him once again. </p><p>From now on, he knew he wasn't going to stay quiet anymore. </p><p>—<br/>Word Count: 2782</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>